My Sweet Girlfriend
by Dr.Lee
Summary: Iggy was a cross-dresser. A gay cross-dressing blind mutant bird kid whowas coming out to his brother(me)in the middle of the night. When Iggy shows Fang that he's not only gay, but a cross-dresser- Fang is totally cool with it (You were expecting something else weren't you?)But Iggy wants to go out, like outside and pretend Fang is his boyfriend.Specialglasses 4sight &l8ter kisses


_**Instead of finishing one of my other fanfictions, I decided to write a new one sooo . . . please enjoy! I was actually on a posting hi when I made this, so it isn't very good, but I needed to put more Figgy into the world. Be Nice!**_

Fang's Pov

Each and every feather, an airy pale sea foam color that turns into gray as it swoops into his back at the base. The thin fragile feathers all connected to a long sturdy bone, folding in and hugging against that porcelain spine so tightly, as of for dear life.

There was no reprimand here, there was no hate here; all there was were smiles for Iggy as he stepped into my room wearing a fluffy blue dress and combing his hair down to look longer.

Iggy was a cross-dresser. A gay cross-dressing blind mutant bird kid who was coming out to his brother (me) in the middle of the night.

True it was a big deal, but the whole middle of the night thing clouded my thoughts to lean more towards where he got the dress from rather than why he was wearing one. Oh well.

"So how do I look Fang?" Iggy asked me hopefully, twirling in his dress with an actual smile for once. Usually Iggy would look and act pretty sarcastic, only laughing at another's pain or issues because he had so much of both in his life. It was rare to see Iggy actually happy and enjoying himself without a harness.

I smiled and stood up. He was at an advantage being pale and never having a muscular definition whatsoever. His strawberry blond hair was close to how mine used to look, long and uneven. He _was_ blind after all though, I guess I couldn't expect him to necessarily style it after anyone in particular, but more just do what felt nice.

" You're beautiful, so pretty Iggy; I'm glad you showed me this because when you told me you liked to do this, I didn't know you were serious." I put a hand on his shoulder. " I like it."

I can't say I was as accepting when he first told me he cross-dressed, and I can't even say didn't want to tell him to stop joking when he told me he was gay. It was surprising considering in my life; Iggy has always taken a back seat. It had always been me and Max, me and Max, me and Max and maybe Angel. The others had their small incidents; Gazzy being angry about our perpetual meager style of living, Nudge wanting to get her wings removed and Iggy having his parents who would never know their son was like this.

The thing that really scared me about this whole thing was the deathly whispered words he always said after he told me just about anything, ' _don't tell Max'_.

I was the only one as of five minutes ago who knew about Iggy.

" Fang, I need you. Can you please-", he looked up in the general direction of my face, his milky blue unseeing eyes scarily focused in me. " Can you please pretend to be my boyfriend when I go out tonight?"

He spoke in a rush, a rush still not fast as the rush that went to my head when he said that.

Even though Iggy would never admit it, I saw that sometimes he acted just like Max; getting me into things that didn't think were good ideas.

"Hold on Iggy, that's going a little far don't you think? Let's just stay in and dress up, yeah?" I asked, a slight panic rising in my throat when I saw Iggy's eyebrows suddenly turn down and his lips suddenly purse with annoyance.

" Fang, right now I am an intelligent woman who deserves a fun night out. For years I have been fighting and working for the better of this group and feel it is only in my best interest to get out of this stupid place!" he ranted, his voice a pitch up in order to hide the obvious masculinity in it.

It was surprising how much he sounded like some one's housewife when in retrospect, he really only contributed his lock picking skills and cooking when needed.

Still, the idea scared me, letting Iggy out in public. All the hate stories about being beaten till death or humiliated brutally; it made my skin prickle, making me want to push Iggy back into whatever metaphorical closet he came out of till we found an _absolutely _safe place. I knew it sounded demeaning for him to hide who he really was, but fighting and surviving for all this time wasn't easy; so I wouldn't want Iggy to take the life that we all helped protect because of some stupid homophobes.

With the pale azure unseeing eyes seeming to drill a hole into my soul and the lip-glossed lips puckering out in a pout; I let up immediately.

"Okaaay Iggy, I'll bite, where do you want to go?" I asked, taking his moisturized hand and leading him to the window so he'd know I was considering doing this, but only by means of midnight runs and window jumps.

He immediately pulled away and sped back into his room without a word, making me feel like I had done something wrong. Did I sound mocking? Did he not want me to help him? How long had Iggy even been that sensitive?

He came back a moment later with a pair of glasses. They had thin white paper taped to the lenses and when he put them on, I knew exactly what he had did.

" I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone so I didn't wear them outside yet", Iggy said with a softer, more genuinely feminine voice now that he could see. Now that he was comfortable.

Iggy had made glasses, all white glasses so he could actually sort of see.

He turned to the small mirror in my room and grimaced at his choppy hair. He brushed it for more length and fluffed it out a bit. He turned back to me with a smile and a delicately pale hand outstretched to me.

" Are you ready to go Nick? My sweet boyfriend." Iggy grinned for a moment, happy and glowing.

As weird as this was, something lurched in my heart for a moment and I knew whatever I did say to this beautiful person would definitely never be no. Because let's face it: Iggy was too damn cute for me to be mean.

"I'm ready Iggy, my sweet girlfriend."


End file.
